


let me wrap your arms around me

by orphan_account



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nobody Dies, This came out of nowhere, apartment!AU, newtmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2402384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't a always a very good idea to wake your neighbours up with your guitar at three am but it works out just fine for Newt and Thomas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's 11:50 and I'm sleepy so if there are grammar mistakes I'm really sorry x

Thomas was having a really bad day. His best friend Minho got into the ER for spraining his ankle. again. And of course, Thomas ended up waiting for Minho's girlfriend Sonya to keep him company. When he finally reached his apartment, all he wanted was sleep—nothing more and nothing less. So when someone decided it was a good idea to start playing the guitar at 3am, Thomas was angry. He got up from bed and out of his apartment to find the source and knock some sense into him. 

Thomas followed the sound of the music and realised that who ever was playing was genuinely good. But that wasn't an excuse for waking half the building up. 

He reached the end of a corridor and turned right. There was a boy. A boy with golden hair. And he was cute. Thomas hated himself for thinking that. 3am is not the right time to develop a crush on a boy whose name he didn't even know.

"Umm…….." Thomas really didn't feel like knocking some sense into the boy anymore. Much more gaping at him.

"Hello neighbour, to what do I owe the pleasure?" The boy had a rich accent that Thomas would be having dreams about for who knows how long.

"Umm you're kind of playing the guitar, at 3am in the morning." Thomas was trying to speak as nicely as possible now.

" _Right_. Sorry about that. I'm Isaac, but you can call me Newt."

"Thomas. And the pleasures all mine. But umm, why exactly are you playing the guitar on the floor?" 

"Ah, long story. Why don't you sit with me for a while." Then Newt proceeded to tap the ground beside him.

Suddenly, Thomas didn't feel sleepy anymore.

"Okay sure, why not?" Thomas was sitting down now, and it felt good to sit down next to Newt. It was calming for some reason.

"Okay so, my sister, Teresa just got back into town. She's adopted by the way, but she's brilliant and fits right in so sometimes I forget that she is. So, she gets to my apartment, begs to go to this new club that she heard about from her girlfriend, Brenda, lovely girl but she's a bit touchy-feely. Not that I mind, though. Hold on, you're okay right, with not cis people?

"Yeah, of course. We're all still human. Continue."

"Good that." Newt flashes Thomas a quick grin before speaking again.

"Right so, we get to the club, and Teresa gets drunk right off the bat so Brenda and I keep sober to keep an eye on her. And then she's puking, so Brenda and I are panicking and we don't know what to do, then Brenda's friend, Gally, bless him, comes out of nowhere to save the day and offers to carry her home. But since Brenda's apartment is nearer, we decided that she should just crash over there."

"Wait, so what does any of this have to do with the 3am guitar strumming?"

"Hold on , I'm getting on that. So Teresa's all settled in on Brenda's couch, all cleaned up and I decide it's a good idea to get home. I'm already in front of my door when I realise that I gave my keys to Teresa because I have a spare set in my bedroom. Only that they're still in my bedroom, as Teresa locked the door earlier. Whew, okay."

"Where'd you get the guitar though? Also, more importantly, Why didn't you just head back to Brenda's to get your keys?"

"One, I never go anywhere without my guitar."

"You should try doing that with your keys." Thomas adds, half-smiling.

"Very funny. And two, it's three in the bloody morning, I'm tired, and I don't want to move."

Thomas decides he can't just leave Newt here for the rest of the night, and he won't be able to get any sleep if Newt keeps playing his guitar anyway. Plus, he's decided that likes Newt.

"How does a couch, breakfast and a shower sound?"

"That sounds bloody amazing, but I wouldn't want to intrude on someone I just met five minutes ago."

"Yeah, should've thought about that before you started playing your guitar."

"Fair enough."

Newt crashes on Thomas' couch and falls asleep almost immediately. Thomas decides it's time for him to get to bed as well. Only, he can't sleep because Newt is _right_ there and he's sleeping like a baby and Thomas isn't thinking straight.

It's 4 by the time Thomas drifts off, and he gets up at 6 to get ready to head to his job at the Glade, a coffee shop right across the street. He takes a cold shower because his heater is noisy as hell and he doesn't want to wake Newt up. Only when he gets out of the shower, Newt is _awake_ and staring at Thomas' half naked body.

Thomas is never going to live this down. He's blushing, flustered, and is absolutely glued to his spot.

"Umm I kind of needed to take a piss." Newt's reply is croaked and comes out as more of a question than a statement.

"Yeah umm...the bathroom's all yours. I'm heading to work at the coffee shop right across the street so you can grab breakfast there just ask for me." Even though he's heading back to his bedroom, he can still feel Newt's eyes on him. He establishes that he kind of likes it.

He heads down over to the Glade and prays that Minho isn't already back from the hospital, man he heals quickly, because if Newt gets in there and asks for Thomas, Minho going to ask Thomas about him and why he was there and he is never going to stop teasing him about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sucky writing 101 with mountainlaurels


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically more flustered!Thomas and Shipper!Minho

Thomas didn't pray hard enough. He greets Winston, the assistant manager, before he sees Minho.

 

 

"Thomas, where the shuck have you been?!" Minho was smiling despite his words

"At home, duh. How's your ankle holding up?"

"Great."

Thomas decides that he might as well spill the beans now and tell Minho everything. Better than when Newt gets there. Thomas recounts the whole story and by the end, Minho is on the floor, laughing like a maniac.

"D-dude I think I just sprained my ankle again." Minho manages in between laughs.

"Oh, shut up man." Thomas is trying to hide the blush on his face

"You are so cute right now, I could slap myself."

"Then do it."

"Aww, come on Thomas. So, when's lover boy gonna get here?"

"Don't call him that. He should be here in a few minutes so please, don't embarrass me."

"Wouldn't try it." Minho gives him a menacing smile and Thomas grimaces.

-

A few minutes turns into an hour and Thomas has been scribbling the name "Newt" on a napkin over and over again in different sizes and fonts when the door finally chimes. Thomas hardly has any time at all to hide the napkin before Newt walks over to the counter.

"Sorry I took so long, I'm kind of the high maintenance type."

"No problem. So, what can I get ya?"

"Mmm, surprise me."

"Are you sure? What if you're allergic to something I give you?"

"Then I'll eat it anyway." Newt flashes Thomas a quick grin before heading to a table, and Thomas can feel his insides burn up.

-

Thomas actually thinks he's in the clear when Newt gets up from his table but he should've known. _He. should. have. known._

Minho bursts out from the kitchen at the last possible moment bellowing: _"_ _One cup of steaming hot chocolate to-go for the boy who Thomas is totally into!"_ And if Thomas could move right now, he wouldn't be mentally face-palming himself into oblivion, he'd actually be _doing_ it. And Newt is laughing. _Giggling_ even. And Thomas just stares.

"Well Thomas, I like your friends." Newt is smiling when he grabs his drink from Minho and he even has the tenacity to wink at him before heading out of the shop. 

Minho is on the floor again and Frypan, the shop's resident baker, looks like he can't breathe. Thomas really is never going to live this down.

"Get yourselves together before Alby gets back, you know he doesn't like it when you slack off." Winston says firmly, even if it looks like he's trying to hold in a laugh.

"Oh man, when Alby hears about this, he'll be the one who never shuts up about it."

 

Thomas groaned. How did he end up with these people for friends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 of 'whattheheckamidoingwithmylife' finished. I don't know how long I wanna go on with this fic, but for now, it's going to keep being updated. (even if it's sucky and you have to wash your brain after you read it.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two days after what Thomas likes to call "Minho's betrayal", Newt decides to swing by the Glade again, with a girl who could only be Teresa in tow.

Two days after what Thomas likes to call "Minho's betrayal", Newt decides to swing by the Glade again, with a girl who could only be Teresa in tow. Thomas is on barista duty today, but he mans the cash register as well because Chuck is absent and they don't have enough working staff. As soon as Newt walks in, Thomas is tries not to blush because of the 'incident'. Also he is trying not to be nervous around his sister, even if he shouldn't be, because Newt is just a friend.

 

"Tommy! How's it going?"

"Well, for one, i didn't know you gave me a nickname. But that's fine, by the way." Thomas actually feels more relaxed because he's just been reminded how casual conversation is supposed to go.

"Great. So-"

Before Newt can finish Teresa speaks up: "So are you going to ask my brother out or not? He's been talking about your perfect abs and your perfect hair and your perfect eyes all shucking day and it's been driving me up the wall.."

Thomas can actually hear Minho's snickers as he comes out from the back room

"Umm…." Thomas looks like a cherry tomato and he's speechless. again. And he's kind of tired of it.

"TERESA WHAT THE BLOODY-"

"He's totally into you and I knew he wasn't going to do anything about it. And YOU weren't gonna do anything about it either so why the shuck not?" Then she stalks over to Minho, probably so she can snicker with him.

"Sorry about that. My sister has a tendency to let things slip out without thinking."

"Yeah Minho's pretty much like that as well….But about that, umm…d _oyouwannaseeamovieonfridaythatisifyou'refreeimeanyoudon'thavetogoifyoudon'twantto._ " Thomas isn't entirely sure if Newt got any of that but at least he tried.

Then Newt is flashing him a toothy grin and nodding his head and all Thomas is thinking is thank God because he was a mess and if Newt hadn't said yes he'd be sulking on a Monday night.

"Great so can I give you my number?"

At this, Minho and Teresa are basically cat calling and acting like they both just won an olympic medal each.

"I FINALLY GOT THOMAS A DATE!"

"I FINALLY GOT MY IDIOT BROTHER A DATE!" They both say in perfect unison. Then they're high-fiving and laughing.

Newt just shakes his head and scribbles his number down on a napkin before handing it to Thomas.

"Okay I better get my sister out of here before she breaks something, Friday alright?"

"Friday."

 

Thomas _knows_ he owes Minho for this but he's never going to admit that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of a short update but things get moving so I'll use that as an excuse sigh also finals are in a day.  
> sucky writing with mountainlaurels part 3 is up anyway


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since his date on Friday, Thomas has learned two things: One, Newt was a total sucker for flowers. Two, He was a total sucker for Newt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes hi this is finally getting updated lmao read the notes at the end because its kinda related to the story???

 

Since his date on Friday, Thomas has learned two things: One, Newt was a total sucker for flowers. Two, He was a total sucker for Newt.

-

Thomas had been trying to plan his date for Friday and came up with absolutely nothing except for the movie. He and Newt had already arranged to go to the theatre together because they live in the same building anyway. Thomas didn't even know how to act properly on a date. There wasn't any code or cheat sheet on when to smile or hold hands. All he had for advice was Minho and yes, he did have a girlfriend but Sonya was different. She was funny and smart but didn't mind going anywhere and was rarely bothered by anything. Newt, well, he didn't even know Newt that well yet to be honest.

Thomas didn't know how he managed to forget about Teresa. So when she waltzed into the Glade and dragged Thomas from the counter to a booth Thomas was filling with actual relief.

"First things first, you hurt my brother and I snap your neck." She said this as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, which to Thomas, was.

"Second, I'm assuming captain blunderbuss over here hasn't been on a date for as long as my brother judging by your friends reaction yesterday."

Thomas nodded because really, the last time he went on a proper date was junior year of high school.

"So here's the plan, you're going to pick my brother up and get him _flowers_. Specifically, yellow chrysanthemums. He loves those. Also, he looks up their meanings because he's stupid and romantic like that. I already picked the flowers out for you, so just pick them up okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Thomas was actually really grateful for Teresa's advice.

"Oh shut it, you didn't have anything planned without this did you?"

"Ummm.."

"Ha! Okay, next, you go to the movies, get dinner, you'll be fine anywhere, my brother will literally eat anything. and then bring him back home. Got it?"

"Yes, yes flowers, movie, dinner and back home."

"One more thing."

"What?"

"NO HOT GAY SEX ON THE FIRST DATE."

Thomas burst out laughing. Did Teresa actually think he was that stupid? Of course he knew that.

"I'm serious."

"I know, I-I just." Then Thomas can't hold it in anymore, so he just laughs some more.

And Teresa smiles at that, because she knows Thomas isn't stupid, but he was stupid when he was with Newt.

-

 Friday afternoon was just a massive blur of Thomas frantically picking out what to wear (he was such a mess), calling Minho and Teresa a collective amount of like, 349 times, rolling around the floor thinking, 'what if he hates me after this?', picking up the flowers he was supposed to give Newt, and actually getting ready for his date.

Then it was time to pick Newt up from just across the hall.

-

Thomas spent about 5 minutes just jogging around the hall and thinking about how he was supposed to start this date and when  he finally decided to knock and just do it. 

"I'll be right with you!"

He can hear Newt's voice from his apartment

"Bugger, I forgot my keys in my room hold on!"

Teresa opens the door for him and gives him a thumbs up and mutters 'good luck' before heading put of the apartment, probably to spend time with Brenda.

Then Newt is there, and his sleeves are rolled up and he looks amazing and Thomas should stop staring now.

Thomas manages to blurt out: "Uh, I got you flowers. Teresa said you'd like them."

Newt looks really happy and Thomas thinks he could kiss Teresa right now.

"Thanks Tommy, I love them." Then Newt goes back into his apartment to put the flowers into an vase before coming back out and locking up.

-

Thomas didn't pay any attention to the movie. He was too busy staring at Newt. Thomas was nervous about being too touchy-feely but it wasn't a problem because holding Newt's hand felt like the most natural thing in the world. Smiling wasn't a problem either, because just being in Newt's presence made Thomas feel great. They had dinner at the restaurant near their building and walked the rest of the way home. Thomas and Newt were saying goodbyes and it didn't seem right to end the date there, so Thomas just thinks, 'fuck it' and  leans in to kiss Newt and Newt is all over him and Thomas' insides are burning and he's pretty sure this is the best day of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MEANINGS:  
> blunderbuss; an action or way of doing something regarded as lacking in subtlety and precision. (not the gun basically)  
> a yellow chrysanthemum symbolizes slighted love. (i just.)
> 
> so periodicals are over and i know i screwed them up but now i actually have time to write and also this chapter is kinda long, for me anyway. x
> 
> sucky writing 101 with mountainlaurels and her cold


	5. Epilogue

Thomas has been dating Newt for what has been the better of 2 years now and he's pretty sure he's still head-over-heels for him. He still gets the butterflies in his stomach when he's with Newt. He still remembers when his first date with Newt was and what kind of flowers he gave him. But he has changed. He doesn't waver or feel embarrassed when Newt holds his hand or sneaks up into his personal space. Newt has changed too. He grew out of his awkward stage and grew into the proper size for his limbs—ugh, Thomas could stare at Newt forever. He laughs a lot and smiles even more so. These have been, in all proper honesty, the best years of Thomas' life. Even with the inclusion of the time Minho brought them to a gay bar together. That had been awful.

Teresa and Brenda have gotten married, and ever since that day, the thought that he could, no, would have that with Newt someday made Thomas feel euphoric. He was on his way to meet up with Newt right now.

Things change. People do to. But Thomas is sure that he'll love Newt no matter what.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, this is the end. i think if I stretched this fic any longer it would spoil idk. thank you all for reading ily c:
> 
> EDIT: So, I just reread this entire fic and I am honestly dissappointed at what a lame-ass excuse for a writer I am. This has been a PSA. Have a nice day! <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay this fic was supposed to be over, but recently one of my friends asked me to write a wedding chapter and for some reason i couldn't say no to her and i ended up doing it while editing this fic and i'm so screwed because of these boys why didn't james dashner give them a happy ending dammit now i have to live with no closure and a perpetual thirst to make sure their mutual pining wasn't for nothing and now i'm rambling shut me up.

It's today. Thomas is going to get married today. He remembers his parents warning him about the nervousness you feel when you're pacing around your hotel room and your only thought is that: you are about to be bound to someone for _life_  in a few hours. Thomas will admit that they were right about the thought thing, but he isn't even the slightest bit nervous. He trusts Newt. Newt isn't going to leave him. (which is even less likely to happen on their wedding day because, c'mon, when Thomas finally proposed, Newt called him a bloody idiot for even having to ask.)

So when Minho, (who both of them chose to be the best man despite knowing the consequences) rushes in to tell him that it's time and to get off his ass because he's been waiting all day to chat with the pretty bridesmaids at the reception, Thomas just rolls his eyes and smiles to himself.

Thomas finds himself facing Newt, (who is winking at him at the altar, this dork)

When they're _finally_  saying their vows, (which Thomas has spent countless hours writing and crying over)

Thomas just _forgets everything_. This is way worse than the time Minho switched his script for their high school play. _-dammit Minho_  


So all he can do is make something up on the spot. Great going Thomas, give yourself a pat on the back.

"Okay, so I know I'm supposed to say my vows now, but honestly, I'd just be repeating what you already know. Like if I told you I'd love you forever and I'd do anything humanly possible for you, it wouldn't really be news since I'm pretty sure both you and I knew that since our first date. Or if I told you that I'd never leave you, that would just be stupid because I am the luckiest guy on the face of the earth to have you and no matter how much Minho might disagree, I am not _that_  dumb. Plus, you're kind of really hot. Also, when we moved in together I was nervous-Okay, I'm just rambling now, but you get the-mmph. Newt just kissed him and he's pretty sure he blacked out for a second there and ugh he definitely does NOT want to be seen getting a boner in front of all these people. Luckily, the priest separates them even if he's grinning like a madman too.

 after Newt says his vows, Thomas drifts off again and the priest's words fade out to the background until Newt coughs and smirks at him, "Oh."

"Do you, Thomas Edison, take Isaac Newton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Isaac Newton, take Thomas Edison to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"If I say yes, does that mean I can kiss him already?"

"Yes, I believe it does."

"Then yes, or I absolutely do or-mmph"

It was Thomas' turn to shut Newt up.

-

"Okay, so we get into the gay bar and Thomas goes-"

"SHUT UP MINHO NOT IN FRONT OF MY GRANDPARENTS."

"but it's a really good story and-"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE TERESA OUR BEST MAN IF YOU DON'T STOP WITH THAT HORRID STORY RIGHT NOW."

"Okay, okay, sheesh, just trying to have a laugh. something else then. Oh! I know! that time when Newt got into a fight with some random guy because-"

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE TELL THAT BLOODY STORY IN FRONT OF MY FACE YOU KLUNKHEAD."

"what stories am I supposed to tell then?"

"SOMETHING THAT DOESN'T INVOLVE RUBBER DUCKS AND/OR CHICKEN LEGS PLEASE."

"Whatever, well, my backup was the story of how you guys met so I guess that's acceptable."

After Minho relays the event in an overly-dramatic but much-expected way, everyone in the room is either gasping for air or making cooing noises at them and Thomas is ready to burst with happiness right then and there, so he gets up and excuses himself for a while.

He doesn't notice that Newt is following him until the door doesn't close on the bathroom door.

"Hey, what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm fine I just."

"You just what?"

"I just really love you."

"It would be weird if you didn't, considering we just got married, Tommy." Newt says this even if it's obvious he can barely hide his grin. "But of it's any consolation, I really loved you since you let me in your flat and gave me a place to crash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also; i'm planning on renaming this fic and changing the summary since they aren't very relevant to the plot anymore so please comment if you guys would be cool with that! (not that anyone really cares but) sucky writing 101 with mountain laurels ayy


End file.
